Reach Out to the Truth
Reach Out to the Truth est le thème de combat dans Persona 4. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, et écrit par Reiko Tanaka. Teppei Kobayashi et Lotus Juice ont écrit les paroles additionnelles pour la version "Live". Paroles Game ver. :Now I face out I hold out :I reach out to the truth of my life :Seeking to seize on the whole moment, yeah :Yeah / Naked truth lies only if you realize / Appearing in nobody's :Eyes till they sterilize / Stop the guerrilla warfare to keep it fair / Bro :Change your rage to a smarter greater cause / You know the stake is :High stardom is near / Those who sympathized you die killers pass you by / :Do not waste your time in hating flirting guys / Use your might to AIs :Do justice to them all / :Now I face out I hold out :I reach out to the truth of my life :Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away :Oh God let me out Can you let me out :Can you set me free from this dark inner world :Save me now Last beat in the soul First Battle/Arena ver. :Yeah, Naked truth lies only if you realize :Appearing in nobody's eyes till they sterilize :Stop the guerrilla warfare to keep it fair :Bro, change your rage to a smarter greater cause :You know the stake is high stardom is near :Those who sympathized you died, killers pass you by :Do not waste your time hating flirting guys :Use your might to AIs to do justice to them all :Now I face out I hold out :I reach out to the truth of my life :Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away :Oh god let me out Can you let me out :Can you set me free from this dark inner world :Save me now Last beat in the soul Live/Reincarnation ver. :Now I face out, I hold out :I reach out to the truth of my life :Seeking to seize on the whole moment yeah :Yeah naked truth lies, only if you realize :Appearing in nobody's eyes, till they sterilize :Stop the guerrilla warfare to keep it fair, Bro :Change your rage to a smarter greater cause :You know the stake is high stardom is near :Those who sympathized you died, Killers pass you by :Do not waste your time hating flirting guys :Use your might to AIs to do justice to them all :Now I face out, I hold out :I reach out to the truth of my life :Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away! :Oh god let me out, Can you let me out? :Can you set me free from this dark inner world :Save me now, last beat in the soul :Yeah flooded apple pie :Left until somebody cries :Goddamn always talking shizzle behind man get left behind :Come on and quit that shizzle tell me what you really want :Louder ladies I can feel nothing in the tone of your voice :Closer it gets y'all know how everything reflects :Your soul and spirits lost pretends gets rejects :Look man you are one who actually you detest :I guess they're good reasons why you can't see next :Now I face out, I make head :I bleach out cock and bull of this globe :Thinking and seeing on the whole moment Now It's on! :Oh god it's enough, Are you satisfied? :It's already disgusting to dance with your palms :Save me now, last beat in the soul :Now I face out, I hold out :I reach out to the truth of my life :Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away! :Oh god let me out, Can you let me out? :Can you set me free from this dark inner world :Save me now last beat in the soul :Now I face out, I make it :I bleach out cock and bull of this globe :Thinking to seek on the whole moment now it's on! :Oh god it's enough, Are you satisfied? :It's already disgusting to dance with your palms :Save me now, last beat in the soul Catégorie:Chansons Persona 4